Battriana
Battria (detta anche Battriana o Bactriana) fu il nome in greco antico di un territorio situato tra l'Hindu Kush (l'antico Caucasus Indicus) e l'Oxus (ora Amu Darya). In lingua persiana si chiamava Bakhtār e la sua capitale, per i Greci Battra (o Battria, ora Balkh)Le fonti greche la chiamavano anche Zariaspa, dal nome del fiume che la attraversava. Cfr. Arriano, Anabasi, IV 1, 5; 16, 5-6; Strabone, Geografia, XI 11, 2 (516); 8, 9 (514); Plinio, Naturalis Historia, VI 45., era situata nell'odierno nord dell'Afghanistan. La Battriana confinava ad est con l'antica regione di Gandhāra nel subcontinente indiano. La lingua battriana era una lingua iranica della sotto-famiglia indo-iraniana delle lingue indoeuropee. I Battriani sono una delle linee ancestrali dei Tagichi dell'Asia centrale così come forse dei Pashtun. Alcuni storici ritengono che il nome moderno Tajik sia da collegarsi a Ta-Hsia, in nome in cinese antico della regione. Geografia È un paese montagnoso con clima moderato. L'acqua è abbondante e la terra è molto fertile. Battria era la terra di provenienza di una delle tribù iraniane. Gli autori moderni hanno usato spesso il nome in un senso più ampio, come l'indicazione dell'intero nord dell'Afghanistan. Storia La Battria era in origine una provincia dell'Impero Persiano nell'Asia centrale. È in queste terre, dove il fertile terreno del paesaggio montagnoso è circondato dal deserto Turaniano, dove il profeta Zoroastro predicò e guadagnò i primi adepti. Il linguaggio sacro in cui è scritta l'Avestā, il libro sacro degli Zoroastriani, era una volta denominato "vecchio Bactriano". Ciro e Alessandro Non è noto se la Battria facesse parte dell'Impero dei Medi, ma la regione fu sottomessa da Ciro il grande e da allora formò una delle satrapie dell'Impero persiano. Dopo che Dario III di Persia fu sconfitto da Alessandro Magno e ucciso nel caos susseguente, il suo uccisore Besso, satrapo di Bactria, cercò di organizzare una resistenza nazionale intorno alla sua satrapia. Alessandro conquistò la Battria senza troppe difficoltà; solo in Sogdiana nel nord, oltre l'Oxus, incontrò una forte resistenza. La Battria divenne una provincia dell'Impero macedone e subito entrò sotto il governo di Seleuco I, re dell'Asia. Impero seleucide thumb|upright=1.4|[[Tetradracma di Seleuco I Nikator, fondatore della dinastia seleucide nel 313 a.C.]] I macedoni (specialmente Seleuco I e suo figlio Antioco I) fondarono l'Impero seleucide e molte grandi città greche nell'Iran orientale, cosicché la lingua greca divenne per un certo tempo quella dominante. Il paradosso che la presenza greca fosse maggiore in Bactria piuttosto che in aree più vicine alla Grecia potrebbe essere spiegato dalla politica dei nuovi re persiani di spostare gli inaffidabili coloni greci in questa provincia più remota del loro enorme impero. Regno greco-battriano Le grandi difficoltà incontrate dall'Impero seleucide mentre combatteva gli attacchi di Tolomeo II d'Egitto, diedero a Diodoto I, satrapo di Battria, l'opportunità di rendersi indipendente (verso il 255 a.C.) e di conquistare anche la Sogdiana. Egli fu il fondatore del Regno greco-battriano. Diodoto e i suoi successori furono abili a difendersi dagli attacchi dei Seleucidi, in particolare di Antioco III il Grande, che fu definitivamente sconfitto dai Romani nel 190 a.C.anno in cui era regnante il Re Pantaleone di Battria, "Il Salvatore". Alcune delle scoperte fatte negli ultimi due secoli e mezzo hanno avuto un forte impatto. A cominciare dal 1843, per esempio, si è saputo che Agatocle e Antimaco hanno stampigliato, oltre ad altri loro tipi, una straordinaria serie di monete commemorative in onore dei primi re della Battria. Queste emissioni speciali, a volte chiamate "monete pedigree", ci aiutano a disporre nel giusto ordine i regni dei Re, da Alessandro Magno a l'effimero regno di un re nominato Pantaleone "Il Salvatore". Tre monete delle serie sono ancora uniche, incluse due (onoranti Re Diodoto "il Divino" e Re Pantaleone) solo recentemente scoperte; la lista potrebbe allungarsi ancora. Queste rate monete non hanno paralleli numismatici altrove, e ci presentano un tratto inaspettato di un "album di foto ufficiali" dei primi monarchi della Battria. I Greco-battriani furono così potenti da essere in grado di espandere il loro territorio fino all'India: Regno indo-greco thumb|upright|Il fondatore del [[Regno indo-greco Demetrio I (205-171 a.C.), che indossa lo scalpo di un elefante, simbolo della sua conquista dell'India.]] thumb|left|Moneta d'oro da 20 [[statere|stateri del sovrano greco-battriano Eucratide (170-145 a.C.): la più grande moneta aurea coniata nell'antichità]] Il re battriano Eutidemo I e suo figlio Demetrio attraversarono l'Hindu Kush ed iniziarono la conquista dell'Afghanistan settentrionale e della valle dell'Indo. Per un breve periodo ebbero un grande potere; sembrava che un grande impero greco dovesse sorgere in Oriente. Ma questo impero fu lacerato da dissensi interni e continue usurpazioni. Quando Demetrio avanzò nell'India, uno dei suoi generali, Eucratide, si nominò re di Battria e presto in ogni provincia nacquero nuovi usurpatori, che si proclamavano re e combattevano uno contro l'altro. La maggior parte di costoro è conosciuta solo grazie alle loro monete, di cui un grande numero è stato trovato in Afghanistan e in India. A causa di queste guerre, la posizione dominante dei Greci fu insidiata rapidamente. Dopo Demetrio ed Eucratide, i re abbandonarono la monetazione secondo lo standard attico ed introdussero uno standard locale, senza dubbio per ampliare i loro consensi anche al di là della minoranza greca. In India, il sincretismo andò oltre. Re Milinda (o Menandro dell'India), noto come un grande conquistatore, arrivò a convertirsi al Buddismo, assai forte in Asia centrale e in Sogdiana in particolare. I suoi successori riuscirono a rimanere al potere più a lungo, ma verso il 10 d.C. tutto ciò che rimaneva dei re greci era completamente sparito. La debolezza dell'impero greco-battriano è dimostrata dalla sua rapida e completa disfatta prima da parte dei Saka e poi da parte dei Yuezhi (che divennero poi noti come Kushan), che conquistarono Daxia (= Bactria) al tempo della visita dell'inviato cinese Zhang Qian, verso il 126 a.C. Ma il suo emergere, isolato da migliaia di km dalla Grecia, può essere descritto solo come un paradosso. Comunque la sua influenza culturale non fu completamente perduta; uno stile artistico costituito da una miscela di elementi orientali e occidentali, conosciuto come cultura del Gandhara, sopravvisse all'impero per centinaia di anni. Contatti con la Cina [[Immagine:Daxia.jpg|thumb|upright=0.5|Ideogramma per Da Xia, l'antico nome cinese per Bactria.]] La Battria (nota ai cinesi come Da Xia) fu visitata dall'esploratore cinese Zhang Qian nel 126 a.C. Le relazioni di Zhang Qian furono messe per iscritto nel Shiji (Relazioni del Grande storico) da Sima Qian nel I secolo a.C. Descrivono un'importante civilizzazione urbana di circa un milione di persone, che viveva in città cinte da mura governate da piccoli re locali o da magistrati. Da Xia era un influente paese con ricchi mercati, che commerciava un'incredibile varietà di oggetti, che arrivavano da lontano, perfino dalla Cina meridionale. Nel periodo in cui Zhang Qian visitò la Da Xia non c'era più un grande re e i Battriani erano sottomessi ai nomadi Yuezhi, che si erano insediati nel nord dei loro territori oltre l'Oxus. Tuttavia, Zhang Qian descrisse una popolazione più sofisticata che demoralizzata, ma che aveva paura della guerra. Questi contatti portarono immediatamente all'invio di diverse ambasciate da parte della Cina, che aiutarono lo sviluppo della Via della seta. Tokharistan In seguito all'insediamento degli Yuezhi (noti in Occidente come "Tokhari"), l'area della Battria, prese il nome di Tokharistan. Dal I al III secolo il Tokharistan fu sotto il governo dell'Impero kushan. Poi ci furono i Sasanidi (Indo-sasanidi). Più tardi, nel V secolo fu controllata dai Chioniti e dagli Eftaliti (o Shvetahûna - Unni bianchi). Nel VII secolo dopo un breve periodo sotto il Khaganato turco, fu conquistata dagli Arabi musulmani. Note Bibliografia *Beal, Samuel (trad. da). Si-Yu-Ki: Buddhist Records of the Western World, by Hiuen Tsiang, 2 volumi, Londra, 1884. ::Ristampa: Delhi, Oriental Books Reprint Corporation, 1969. *Beal, Samuel (trad. da). The Life of Hiuen-Tsiang by the Shaman Hwui Li, with an Introduction containing an account of the Works of I-Tsing, Londra, 1911. ::Ristampa: New Delhi, Munshiram Manoharlal, 1973. *Hill, John E. 2003, «Annotated Translation of the Chapter on the Western Regions according to the Hou Hanshu», 2ª ed., http://depts.washington.edu/uwch/silkroad/texts/hhshu/hou_han_shu.html * Hill, John E. 2004. The Peoples of the West from the Weilue 魏略 by Yu Huan 魚豢'': A Third Century Chinese Account Composed between 239 and 265 CE.'' Traduzione inglese annotata. http://depts.washington.edu/uwch/silkroad/texts/weilue/weilue.html *Watson, Burton (trad. da), «Chapter 123: The Account of Ta-yüan», Records of the Grand Historian of China: tradotto dal Shih chi di Ssu-ma Ch'ien, Columbia University Press, 1961, pg. 265 *Watters, Thomas, On Yuan Chwang's Travels in India (A.D. 629-645). ::Ristampa: New Delhi, Munshiram Manoharlal Publishers, 1973. *Arthur Cotterell, From Aristotle to Zoroaster, 1998, pp. 57-59. ISBN 0-684-85596-8 Voci correlate * Cammello bactriano * Sogdiana Siti archeologici * Ai-Khanum * Termez region https://web.archive.org/web/20110526205215/http://ximebenj.club.fr/index.htm Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * Fonti * Categoria:Geografia di Nostradamus Categoria:Storia dell'Afghanistan Categoria:Regno greco-battriano Categoria:Regioni storiche della Cina